


The Snake and The Lion

by lee_cameron26



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_cameron26/pseuds/lee_cameron26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not friends, family or lovers. However, the existence of a connection between them is undeniable. Especially when both of them are bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake and The Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterlynsilverrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/gifts).



"How, then, is it that no one is continuously pleased? Is it that we grow weary? Certainly all human things are incapable of continuous activity. Therefore pleasure also is not continuous; for it accompanies activity." - Aristotle

The words on the book he'd been reading for the last half an hour were no longer able to pick his interest. With a sigh, he closed it and started to look around instead.

He was bored.

Feeling that way was very common for Virus, but he didn't saw boredom as something bad. He saw it as an opportunity to find new, interesting things to do. And he never refused such opportunities.

There was nothing unusual in the room where he was. The same old furniture placed and decorated in the same old way. Hersha was silently resting by his side, ready to act in case he was needed. Trip was sitting on the floor, his back facing the wall as he fiddled with his coil. He'd been so quiet during the last few minutes that he could as well be part of the furniture. Welter was nowhere to be seen, but he should be close.

Virus' eyes examined his Allmate's black scales, and the sight got him thinking about how good of a choice it had been to pick a snake model.

Most of the time, snakes moved in a smooth, calm and elegant manner, but when it was time to attack, they were fast and agile, striking their prey in the blink of an eye. The strength of a snake was subtle, almost as if hidden.  


The opposite of a lion.

Welter was as much a fitting Allmate for Trip as Hersha was for Virus. Lions were big and intimidating, clearly strong and powerful. Their attack was far more obvious, but equally deadly.

He lifted up his blue eyes, now looking at the younger man. He never quite understood why people thought they were twins. They dressed in a similar manner, but that was where the similarities ended. They had different ages, heights, facial features... Yet people still insisted to say they were identical. The biggest similarity between them was the way they felt about life, and that was what kept them together.

They knew they were different. They were not like most people, willing to place interest in such trivial matters and restrain themselves whenever their interests went against morals and ethics. But they were still humans, and company could be something pleasant to have, under the right circumstances. Sticking together was the logical thing to do.

From his point of view, their relationship was pretty simple. Trip was the only person capable of staying by his side, standing his ruthless ways - enjoying them as well - and not trying to get closer to him.

"I'm bored"

Those words made the other look up immediately.

"Same here. What d'ya have in mind? A visit to Aoba?"

They knew each other pretty well. He knew that Virus wouldn't make such a statement unless he already had an idea of how to get rid of his tedium.

"He's in the middle of a punishment now. It would be no good to end it so soon. Come here"

The taller male stood up and walked until the chair where the other was seated, standing right in front of him. He had some suspicions, which were confirmed when two pale hands started to undress him.

"I want you to tie me up", his tone of voice wasn't seductive or alluring. It was dry and straightforward, as he stated his idea matter-of-factly.

"Heh. Wanna a taste of your own poison?"

Due to their tendency for boredom, when it came to sex they were always thinking about experiencing new things. However, if you looked closely, there were some patterns that made it clear for Trip that the older had a slight preference for bondage.

"Exactly. It would be nice for a change"

Both of them liked to be in charge during sex, to inflict things to others. However, both of them also liked to try different things, and sometimes it included being a bit more passive than usual. These times, they could rely only on each other, since they'd never allow anyone else to treat them in such a way.

So Trip didn't question it. He just took off his tie - already undone by the older's skilled fingers - and them grabbed his wrists, placing them above his head and tying them. After that, he undid Virus' tie and used it to attach his chained wrists to the chair.

"That allmate of yours could be of some help", he pointed his chin towards Hersha, at the same time as his fingers worked in unbuttoning the white shirt that covered the smaller male's torso. After a quick and mute exchange between them, Hersha slid towards his owner's waist, surrounding him in order to tie him even more to the chair.

With a satisfied smile, Trip allowed his eyes to wander over Virus' exposed upper body, appreciating the view for a few seconds before leaning forward to press his lips against that pale neck. His tongue soon reached out for the skin, tasting it in swift motions, while his hands caressed the older's sides, knowing how sensitive that area could be, if touched the right way.

Virus closed his eyes, focusing on the warm tongue that now slid over his Adam's apple rather than how tight his wrists were tied. The hands barely above his waist squeezed him a bit harder. A bit too hard.

"Easy there. If you want me to 'taste my own poison', be more delicate. Aren't you the one always calling me a tease?"

Trip groaned, but did as told. His right hand found it's way 'til the other's nipple and started to slowly caress it, rubbing his thumb over the small protuberance until he felt it hardening under his touch. He smiled a bit and moved his mouth from Virus' collarbone to his nipple, completely surrounding it in warmth and wetness. The temptation of pressing his teeth against the pinkish flesh was big, but he resisted in order to avoid further scolding. It would be more rewarding to behave.

For now.

One of his hands landed on the other's left knee and slowly climbed up his thigh, almost reaching his groin before going back to the knee. He kept moving his hand back and forth at the same slow pace, squeezing lightly here and then, while his mouth kept exploring the other's torso. He could feel Virus starting to react to the treatment, trying to get closer but kept back by the restraints he'd asked for. With a sly smile, Trip placed his hand between the other's legs, feeling his growing arousal and tracing it's length with his index finger.

Now focusing solely on the older's lower half, he unbuttoned the black pants and slid his hand under the equally black underwear, starting to stroke the heated flesh underneath it. He lifted his eyes to stare at Virus's slightly flushed face. He almost looked as calm and refined as usual, but there were small drops of sweat starting to show in his forehead and a nearly imperceptible fire on his icy gaze, and it told an entirely different story. Reaching up with his left hand, Trip grabbed the other's chin and leaned forward to crush their lips together. Virus answered eagerly, immensely satisfied to be able to do something, anything. Their tongues soon found each other and started to exchange caresses, enjoying the familiarity of the situation.

Virus couldn't quite remember when they'd kissed for the first time, but he knew that it wasn't much different from now. It probably happened under the same circumstances of boredom and curiosity, and the younger man's mouth had tasted just as sweet.

The kiss managed to distract him from the slight aching of his wrists, but at the same time, made him pay more attention to the smooth movements of the other's hand on his manhood. He bit hard onto Trip's lower lip, who barely flinched. Instead, he smiled against the lips still on his before taking both his hand and mouth away from him.

With all the calm in the world, the taller male stepped back and knelt, his hands reaching for Virus' right foot and taking off his shoe and sock as slow as he possibly could, before doing the same to the left foot. Next, his hands landed on the other's hips and struggled to pull down his pants, leaving him completely exposed from the waist down. The cold air against his bare flesh made him shiver a little.

Trip's hands grabbed one of his legs as he leaned over to place an open mouthed kiss on his ankle, tongue darting out to taste his pale skin. Slowly, he started to climb up the other's leg, sucking and biting here and there. When he reached the knee, his eyes searched for the older's face again, smiling deviously when their eyes met. He placed both of his hands on Virus' knees and made him spread his legs more, meeting no resistance. His lips then reached for the other's inner thigh, moving even slower than before. Keeping such a pace would probably be excruciatingly boring if it weren't for the fact that he could feel the slight trembling of those legs under his touch. His mouth moved closer and closer to the other's groin, until his breath was hovering over his dick. Without a second of hesitation, he traced Virus' length with his tongue, before surrounding the head with his mouth and sucking.

The older's breath hitched and he couldn't help but try to move, a task in which he failed since Trip had done his job pretty well. If he wasn't so focused on some more urging matters, he would've rolled his eyes at how the taller man seemed to be much more efficient at times like these than at work.

The heat building up in his lower body kept him from doing that, though. His eyes were too focused on the way Trip's broad shoulders and back looked as he bent over, and those blond strands of hair... he would love to be able to bury his fingers in them right now. He closed his eyes to avoid such thoughts that reminded him of his restraints, a small sigh leaving his lips. Not long after that, Trip's right hand left the older's knee and soon the sound of a belt being unfastened could be heard.

"Oi,", said Virus, lifting his left leg to surround the other's shoulder with it, "I had plans for you. Don't ruin it"

Trip took his mouth off the older's dick so he could reply, "Is that how much you trust your own abilities in getting me up again?"

Before he could come up with a retort, the taller male already had returned his attention to the hard member in front of him, and this time he went straight to Virus' most sensitive spots. The need for a retort was soon forgotten.

In no much time his limit was reached, and he didn't bother to give Trip any kind of warning. And by the way the younger one didn't hesitate in swallowing the cum that filled his mouth, he wasn't expecting one.

"Unless I've heard wrong,", Trip looked up with a big smile on his lips before standing, showing a very evident tent in his pants, "ya said you had plans for me, right?"

Virus stared back at him, a twin smile on his face, and in his eyes a ferocity akin to a lion's.


End file.
